


Chasing The Melodies

by williamshamstead756



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, They're all Confused, Worldwide Ham Fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamshamstead756/pseuds/williamshamstead756
Summary: Leonardo was the name he was given, and he expected it to be the only one he ever knew. But after meeting an Italian Frenchman and Californian soldier with memories of Leo he didn't even know existed, he didn't know what to expect anymore.A story of discovery, painful memories, and the search for the creator of a Broadway musical that leads Leonardo and his new lover from another life down a rabbit hole of unanswered questions.





	Chasing The Melodies

The soft clicking of a laptop keyboard filled the small room of the cheap downtown apartment, the absence of other noises an anomaly compared to the usual hustle of New York City. It wasn’t a surprise though to the young man seated at his desk, hunched over the noisy computer, tired face glowing in the light provided by the open window on the screen in front of him. Cars raced by in the night, off to distances unknown while the man behind the drawn curtains of that small studio apartment sat idly as his fingers dragged across the keys.  
And he stayed that way for some time, quiet save for the tapping of keys and quick click of a mouse. Soon the moon began its descent and the sun rose, the man still doing the same as he had been the hours before. And, after many hours of the same position, the figure slowly stood, stretched, and dragged himself over to the single window in the room, throwing the curtains open and cringing slightly before adjusting to the change in lighting, admiring the sunrise over the GWB.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes after a moment of staring off, turning back to the open writing document seemingly beckoning him back to work.  
“Good morning, my New York.”

\---

The same sunrise started very differently for the teenager stumbling through the doorway of the museum further down into the city, mumbling obscenities to the chill New York air as he tossed his badge and keys back around his neck, flicking on the lights and throwing himself into a nearby chair before pulling out his phone. 

3 NEW MESSAGES FROM italian frenchie  
Goob morning!  
GOOD*  
Damn phone never gets my words right. Good morning, amico mio

He chuckled lightly and sighed, tossing his hair back over his shoulder. “Good morning to you too, Gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> New story yall! I am so excited to share this and would love any thoughts.


End file.
